Koma Inu/Guild Pets
Koma Inu Pets Welcome to the home of the wonderful pets of Koma Inu! Feel free to add your furry friend to this list. Zero's Crow Name: James Origin: absorbed some of the radiation from the lab where Zero was created. Therefore he can hone in on zero. For the most part James stays behind the bar with Shifuku. However when Zero is at the guild after a job, James spends all of his time with him. Also if Zero is ever in trouble while on a job, James automatically knows and flies to his rescue. Ability: '''Can absorb Zeros black flames and shoot them out of his mouth in a concentrated beam. He can only do this a few times however. '''Samarra's Fox Name: Kyna Origin: The Inari family has a long standing relationship with a special breed of magical foxes. Having had their relationship stand through many generations, it is a very important ceremony when an Inari family member first makes a contract with a fox. The process involves the mage's parents summoning the leader of the fox skulk, who then selects one of her own members to become the mage's companion. Ability: '''The fox that was chosen for Samarra was given the name Kyna, and was prized for her intelligence, patience, and tracking abilities. Kyna has some tactical abilities, being able to follow her master's orders flawlessly, but Samarra mainly uses her for tracking and search-and-rescue jobs. '''Samarra's Komainu Twins Name: Kokoro and Kratos Origin: Meeting them along her travels, Samarra befriended them and decided to make a contract with the two Komainu brothers so that they could help her along her way. Ability: Kokoro and Kratos both are extremely strong and able to restrain some of the strongest mages around. They are fairly intelligent, Kokoro being more of the brains and Kratos being more of the brawn, but they are able to understand their master's plan and react to situations with excellent reflexes. Tojima's Owl Name: Junko (meaning obedient child) Origin: Junko has been Tojima's partner for a long time.At his side through his time in the darkguild and the years he spent wandering before joining Koma inu. Ability: Junko is loyal and obedient never hesitating to follow an order given by her master.Keen eyes and razor sharp talons make her a fierce predator, however, since her damaged wing no longer allows her to fly, Junko has been retired to Tojimas home where she acts as both guard and nanny, doing whatever she can to help. Nova's Dog Name: Tiny Origin: After an incredibly bad day, Nova finds Tiny abandoned by the garbage cans next to her home.When the terrified pup get scared of a coming storm Nova brought him inside and cared for him. From that day on they were best friends. Abilities: Tiny is fast, strong, and rideable to Nova only. She can literally saddle and ride him and he loves it. Tiny is also a great cheer up charm and a loyal companion. Greed's Red Fox Name: 'Whiskers '''Origin: '''Whiskers was a Gift he received from his parents before he left, but do to the timing they were never able to present him to Greed until he went back home for a visit. '''Abilities:'He is quite intelligent and cunning and always knows where to go. He is also a trickster of sorts that can lead enemies into traps and has quite a keen eye for illusions and traps. . . . '''Aiden's Tiger Name: Fidelma Origin: '''While out on a mission he received a whistle as a reward from one of the job requests. When Aiden first blew the whistle it did not make a noise and nothing happened. Only moments later a great white bengal tiger showed up. It looked as though not to attack Aiden but to serve. Fidelma was the name given to the tiger, also the name of a great Celtic hero. Fidelma is summoned by the whistle whenever she is needed by Aiden. Every once in a while she is summoned to Aiden as a pet to mess around and interact with Aiden and everyone at the guild to build stronger bonds. '''Abilities: '''Wherever Fidelma is, she is able to hear his summoning whistle. As a tiger she has great power and strength. Aiden is able to ride Fidelma but he does so without a saddle. '''Niklas' Bear Name: Angus Origin: When Niklas was very young and learned Bear Magic from Goldy Lockmith, they went out to get Niklas his very first contract with a bear. While on there travels, they came upon an abandoned black bear cub. The cub was crying and crying until....Niklas picked it up. The beast stopped crying and sleeperd as Niklas carried it back to camp. When the bear woke, Niklas made a connection with the bear and made a contract with it. He then named the bear Angus. They are best friends to this day. Abilities: Angus has incredible speed and strength, allowing him to be a formidable fighter. He is very intelligent as well. Angus has a form of Titan Magic, but he only has the ability to change between a cub and a full grown adult male. He can communicate with Niklas without actually speaking. Kora's Chameleon Name: Pascal Origin: '''Kora was out on a job near the jungle, when she felt something crawl up her leg. She was startled, but when she looked down she noticed it was just a red chameleon. She carefully picked up the chameleon and set it down, continuing on. The chameleon kept following her, and even though she tried to rid of it, she eventually began to love and care for it. It has been following her to this day. '''Abilities: Pascal seems to completely comprehend every language, and will communicate with tongue flicks and taps. Nolan's Atoras Lions Name: Saxor ( top ) & Aros ( Bottom) Origin: Saxor and Aros are two orphaned lions that share a lot of similarities. They are originally from the Yensid grasslands located in the southern continents where it was said that the rare Atoras Lions lived, although everyone thought them to be a myth or a legend from five million years ago. However, Saxor and Aros are one of the few living Atoras lions alive, comprising their population to a meager number of five lions worldwide. It wasn't until they were stranded in a desert being hunted by Cat Sithes when they were found by a young Nolan while he was under training from Shio. Nolan managed to scare the hunters away and all three of them instantly bonded. Abilities: Saxor and Aros are both able to understand and comprehend the human language, often following commands or instructions given by Nolan perfectly. They are also known to use some sort of unknown blade magic wherein they are able to summon Traeh blades while employing blade magic. Saxor also uses Form Magic and Shadow Magic, while Aros utilizes Light Magic. Vanidas' Baby Dragon Name: Kulshedra Origin: When out on a monster extermination mission, Vanidas found an injured mother Dragon protecting it's baby from wizards trying to harvest their magic powers. With Vanidas stepping in, he fended them off, only for the mother pass away due to the severity of her injuries. Feeling a sense of kinship with the baby Dragon and with no other means to survive on it's own, Vanidas decides to adopt it, naming it Kulshedra and having her around as his traveling companion, with the little Dragon imprinting on him as a parent. Abilities: Kulshedra can lend Vanidas access to a one-of-a-kind Dragon slaying sword with the capacity to alter it's shape and form. Kulshedra also uses her unique Dragon Slayer Magic to heal and help him in the heat of battle; an incredibly intelligent baby Dragon, Kulshedra possesses incredible tracking skills and is constantly looking after it's parent's Well-being, she is also capable of human speech.